Berlin In Red
by GreyAegis
Summary: A one shot from a German Nazi SS officer's point of view during the Russian Invasion of Berlin. Not really a call of duty story but I couldn't find anywhere else to put it. Depending on reviews I may make very different series starring this officer.


Berlin In Red

The sound of gunfire rattled through the night in the streets of Berlin, I know it is a cowards decision but I ran. I deserted my comrades as the soviets poured in. A shameful act for any German, let alone a Nazi officer.

"Those bastards.. I was so close to getting out through the system as a war hero!" I chambered a round in my walther and prayed as I stood behind a wall watching them march in with tanks. I scanned for an escape route, any way out would be fine so long as I get to see my family once more.

"Did you hear something, comrade?" I froze as I heard the Russians speaking.

"No, but perhaps we should check it out to be on the safe side." I could hear their footsteps coming down the alley, This wall wouldn't hold up to tank fire and I didn't feel like taking on two heavily armed soldiers with nothing more then a pistol. My heart was pounding as I slowly slid down the walls of the alley hoping with my black SS uniform the shadows would cloak me while I made my escape.

"There! Get him!" The bastards spotted me! I broke off running as bullets whizzed past me, my heart was pounding madly as I ran like a coward, I dashed into the nearest empty street and jumped through a broken window into a liquor store. I silently laughed as I watched them run into the street after me.

"Where did that Nazi swine go?"

"I don't know comrade. But he will be dealt with eventually, be patient." I could hear mirth in their voices as they chattered about what they would do to me when they caught me. I never knew there were fags in the Red Army. I carefully looked around the abandoned store for a back exit, not finding one I settled for waiting for them to leave.

I sat there in the darkness with my cap in my hands tracing the patterns on it. Anger, I felt unbridled anger towards the Russian scum. I wanted blood! I didn't reach this rank through the cowardice I just showed. No! I earned it through bravery and intelligence!

I stood up and put my cap back on, and then as if reverting to my true nature I became the cold blooded killer Hitler wanted me to be. I jumped out of the windows with a feral grin on my face as I point blank fired a round into the back of one of the Russian bastard's heads, I quickly spun around kicking the other in the face before unsheathing my knife and plunging it into his tender throat.

My blood was pumping madly as I stood over their corpses chuckling madly. I pulled my magazine out and loaded two more rounds into it with a smile, I grabbed their bodies and threw them into the dark liquor store, I grabbed ones mosin nagant and several clips before leaving, I will make Berlin rain red tonight. Seeing my family will not save me now, the atrocities I orchestrated and participated in could never be forgiven. My family despised me ever since I left anyways. And so my story began, a killer who without mercy, would kill any Russian or allied troop. I may not have believed in the perfect world Hitler believed in but my loyalty to my country could never be tested.

I sat up in a clock tower with a box of ammunition and that soldier's mosin nagant resting against my chest. When the Red Army came in full force I would rain death from above like an angry god. A soldier will die tonight, and many more will follow. "Prepare yourselves Russian bastards!" I ready my rifle and splatter an officer's brains all over the side of a tank, I quickly chamber another round and fire.

By the end of the hour seventy soldiers lay dead below and I still continue, they started firing back as soon as it begun, Berlin is raining red... And it is beautiful. Then I felt it, it hurt and stung. Arm was shot, I know I locked myself in a death trap but I don't care. I will go out fighting till the end! I grit my teeth through the pain and fire on, another goes down. And another. And another..

I lay there bleeding with a smile on my face, the pain is blinding as I hear the clock boom, It rained red. In Berlin it rained red till midnight, are you there God? I have been a bad boy.. Will you forgive me and embrace another of your children? I fought for what a believed was right till the bitter end. I run my blood stained hands trough my blonde hair as tears ran down my cheeks as I chuckled one last time.

"Goodnight, Berlin."


End file.
